Sun during the rain
by My world is magic
Summary: A girl, Rayne Nottingham rides into Sherwood Forest after being chased by her brothers men. She meets Will Scarlet and the marry men and tags along with Robin Hoods adventure to free the peoples. But when they learn her dark secret will they still call her a friend? Is blood the only thing that counts? Or are the choices we make?


CHAPTER ONE- THE CHASE

The gaunt orange sun sank over the edge on the rain filled sky just under the clouds that hung suspended like black feathers above the world.

The rain poured down in sheets as thunder raged over head and the crack of lightning struck the earth in a mighty arc of light.

I urged my horse 'Zefir' on faster, hoofs beating against the ground in a rhythmic sound. Mud sprayed up around us but I was already so drenched I hardly noticed.

I could just barely hear the shouting behind me between the booms of thunder. But I know it was there, chasing me, gaining on me every second.

An impending doom that fills your heart, latches on to your fears and ensnares your chest so that you can not breath properly.

Across a grassy plain now submersed in a marsh like mud, I rode on. Clutching Zefir's sides with my legs as tight as I could and burying my hands in his black mane as I used every ounce of my strength to stay on.

Arrows flew past, most missing their mark but two grazing my shoulder and Zefir's left flank.

The forest loomed closer and closer, monstrous black trees against the haunting glow of the last rays of sun.

"Just a little bit more." I called over the whipping rain and booming thunder into his ear.

With a mighty burst of speed we erupted into the forest branches tugging at my clothes and face.

It was so dark under the canopy of leaves it was a just blur of dark shaped and loud sounds. I couldn't tell if they were still perusing or not but I kept Zefir running in the darkness.

Lightning struck the sky again flooding everything in light for a second and I saw the limb inches away before my body forcible collided into it with all the speed Zefir had gathered.

It felt like time stopped, as all air was ripped from my lungs and I toppled off the back of His back and landed on my back against the freezing wet ground.

Stars exploded in front of my eyes as my head snapped back. I groaned and struggled to start breathing again. I rolled over onto all fours trying to suck in mouth full after mouth full of soothing air into my burning lungs.

Lightning blazed again and I saw black boots standing in front of me, lifting my head I met the silver eyes of one of the men who had been chasing me.

His expression was hard as iron and filled me with a fear deep in my stomach. I staggered to my feet backing away quickly.

"I've found you at last." A voice came from the man immobilizing me from escaping. He leaned closer so that I could see the dark stubble along his chin.

I blinked still trying to clear my head. Every thing sounded so weird and distant. A hand touched my shoulder and everything cleared. I reacted on instinct, punching him in the Adams apple with all my strength sending him backwards.

I noticed 7 other men on horseback surrounding me. They look from me to the man on the ground before leaping down drawing their swords with cries of displeasure at what I'd just done.

I went after the first man ducking under his blade and kicking him in between his legs. When he went to his knees I roundhouse kicked him in the face.

The next two came at once. I hit the floor with a thud and rolled between the left ones legs. Lightning struck a tree over head followed by thunder I ran full sprint at a tree, running up it's trunk doing a back flip and landing on the neck of the soldier behind me.

I snapped my body to the left and felt his head go with me. He collapsed and I snatched the sword from his limp hand.

My hair was forcibly yanked from behind causing me to lose my balance and cry out in pain.

I spun around and jabbed my elbow into the guy's throat causing him to release me, before I slashed his chest with my sword.

The four other men came at me, me eyes hardened, rain beat down on my face as I raised the sword and let out a blood curdling scream before I charged.

I dodged and struck matching them blow for blow, one stabbed my right shoulder and I retaliated by slicing his hand.

One hit me over the head with the hilt of his sword but I managed to focus long enough to take him out.

When they where all defeated I let the sword fall from my hand and slump against a tree.

The rain had stopped but the clouds still covered what you could see of the sky through the leaves over head.

My vision was getting blurrier, my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and I couldn't hear anything but a ringing in my ears.

Zefir nudged me with his head and I swung myself over his back holding on with a weak grip as he carried me away from there.

I slipped in and out of consciousness as we got deeper and deeper into the forest.

All of a sudden I was bucked off and thrown into the shallows of a river. I tried to stand up but was met with a pair of boots standing I front of me. I looked up into the face of a blond haired young man and blinked.

I tried to push myself up but my arms felt as numb as my head and only managed to splash weakly. This strange coal black dot appeared in front of me, small at first like a fly but quickly grew the longer I looked till it covered everything and my eyes flickered shut.


End file.
